Where Your Road Leads
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: Songfic of Levy and Gajeel: Where their road leads, they know that they'll end up on the same one...together. Hope you enjoy ;D


Story: _Where your road leads_

(Main) Pairing: Gajeel/ Levy

Summary:Where the road takes them, they always know that they'll end up on the same one...together, as one. ONEshot, songifc.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters.**

_0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*-0*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0_

_Feelings…_

Levy smiled a little as she looked around the town. The sky was a clear hue of light blue overhead, with a hint of long, skinny, white clouds drifting lazily in the sky. Slivers of pure sunlight melted in the warm, camaraderie environment of Magnolia.

The town was quite active and upbeat considering it was only spring; the season of new love upbringings and regeneration. People walked along the rough cobblestone streets, alive and anxious for the day ahead of them. Bakers walked out of their shops, carrying a baking sheet of fresh loaves of bread; steaming, fresh and moist. Carts of various sellers yelled out and grinned at the people, adamant about getting their goods sold, while happy for this blessing of a day bestowed upon them.

Levy glanced over to the side and saw a middle-aged woman with long ebony hair, gray sprouting from the roots, holding a small hand of a little red-head boy. He was jumping up and down eagerly, pointing a chubby finger to a deep blue balloon swaying in the wind. The woman laughed affectionately then paid the money for the balloon. Soon enough the vendor crouched down to the little boy's height, holding out the balloon with an inviting smile. The little boy's deep gray eyes lit up joyously once he reached out a hand and grabbed the ribbon of the balloon gleefully.

Levy turned her gaze away and continued to walk; her shoes scarcely echoing along the streets. Maybe this day would turn out well for her. The scalding heat and blazing sun had been a good omen for sure.

Levy gripped the soft material of her bag, the blood draining as pasty flesh on her fingers became more prominent. Soon, she got to the outskirts of town where the forest was located. Looking up, she saw a vast amount of dark green, luminous trees shielding the sun away. Nodding determinedly, she pushed a waxy leaf from her face, plumbing into the depths of the broad forest.

After a little while of walking she found it. She paused mid-step to look around at the pleasantries. In front of her was a clearing. There was a large area of dried dirt and flat ground, surrounded by a few logs overturned and eroded over time. Right over the area was the sun, blocking out the rest of the sky selfishly. Walking over to the clearing, she pulled her bag off her shoulder and plopped it on a dry log. After that, she sat down on the dirt, feeling the grains tickle her exposed legs. She turned back to her bag, grabbing a book out of it. The cover was faded, pages yellow and fragile to the touch. Opening the front of the book, she skimmed over the well-aged pages then began to read.

A long, slender finger followed underneath the black-printed words as she read. Her mind fell blank and the beautiful area around her dark, shaded off into a reserved place. Finally it was her and her alone.

No guild.

Pointless fighting.

Worries…

"Hey."

Levy's finger stopped over the dusty page and she blinked, looking up to where she heard the voice. Ocher eyes met deep green and her tanned cheeks tainted pink. It was_ him. _His deep, rough voice had been noticeable enough but seeing him affirmed her guess.

_Gajeel._

He stood there by a tall tree, his strong back leaning against the trunk. His spiky, long black hair rustled in the wind and blew around him, creating a dark halo. He had his well-muscled arms crossed over his chest while his face held seriousness. He was wearing fairly normal clothes today, consisting of black combat boots black pants and a white vest exposing his chest. Thick chains adorned his waist and wrists, catching the slight gleam from the sun. But it was his eyes that held an unanswerable question. They were unusually softer and kind, unlike the usual scorn and annoyance.

"Ga-jeel…?" she trailed off questioningly while biting her glossed lip. Then she breathed in slowly and continued to hold his intense gaze strongly. "What are you doing here?"

One side of his thin lips turned up to a confident smirk when he chuckled lowly. As he sauntered over to her she closed her book regretfully, or so she thought it was regretful…When he got to her she looked up, as he looked down at her grinning. His tall body made a shadow over her but she said nothing. She didn't need to.

"I gotta' tell you something," he explained gruffly, answering her question vaguely.

Her eyes widened but she nodded otherwise. "Um, O-Okay," she stuttered with a smile and gulp, hoping it didn't look like a grimace. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No."

"Aha, well…"

"This is going to be quick so shut up," he interrupted sinisterly. He put an elbow on the tree above her and bent his head towards her. Levy started to feel warm again and ignored the scarlet blush racing fiercely up her neck. "The thing is," he licked his lips and stopped smirking. "I'm leaving."

"Eh?" Levy quickly stood up, not noticing the close proximity of their bodies.

She looked back up at him, eyes full of curiosity now. They stared at each other longer now, his breath becoming more ragged while his chest rose up and down. It must have been the heat. Levy backed up against the tree he was leaning on, heart hammering painfully in her chest. In a few seconds her back touched the prickly bark, scratching her neck irratedly while digging into her yellow tank top. A strand of wavy blue hair escaped her tightly strung bandanna, and hung over her forehead. She bit her lip again, harder and fiercer now.

"I-I…" she stuttered chastely, blushing heavily now but keeping the raw, intensity of his gaze.

He put one arm beside her head suavely, leaning in even closer towards the girl. The amusement was gone from his face, replaced with something more like adoration. Then he could hear it. The soft howl of the wind as it rustled their hair, making the blue and black locks mingle. Her soft, measured breaths as she stared at him with conflicted emotions. Her _heart_…beating in rhythmic tune with his.

Slowly but steadily, Gajeel inched and inclined his head towards hers. Almost like magnetism she did the same, mirroring his actions; her eyes softening slightly while her eyelids drooped gently. He inched in again. So did she. He parted his lips open a little, eyes half-lidded while she did also, eyes almost fully closed now while her long eyelashes brushed the top of her cheekbones. His warm gaze wavered down to her awaiting lips- pink, round and succulent. The pulling was so strong that he could feel his lips starting to ache. Moments later her sweet breath fell upon his lips, smelling of honey-suckles, entwined with berries warmed by the sun.

Finally…their lips touched. The top of his lip brushed her lower lip softly, and her lips started to tremble underneath his innocently by the quick contact. He drew back for a millisecond, searching her face if he could continue. When he saw a small, yet brisk nod he leaned in and kissed her this time.

Both of his lips fell upon hers in such a gentle, tender way it was surprising and comforting for Levy. He moved his lips over her, smirking a little when she softly pressed back with her lips. They stayed that way for a little while, Levy's body pressed against the tree while his strong body leaned near; the mere inch between them like burning lava. But then, the kiss began to grow hungrier in the war Levy imagined it to be. The way that his lips used to move over hers in slight caresses, melded into a hotter, more intimate feel.

Their lips played over each other's, faster and more demanding. Soon, their lips started to melt as one and Gajeel took this as a sign to move one more step in the kiss. Gajeel's tongue escaped his mouth and he licked her lower lip for an entrance. Levy succumbed. He then moved his tongue into her parted mouth, emitting a low groan from Levy. He titled his head to the side, making the kiss deeper while his tongue explored her moist cavern, bringing the tow closer in heart and soul. But then, when something flashed in his mind he pulled away slowly.

Levy brought a finger to her bruised lips while her eyes lids fluttered open slowly, absentmindly even. Soon enough, her dazed gaze grew focused and she saw Gajeel…frowning. His eyes locked on her with a tense, pregnant pause. The same question was storming throughout their heads as the stare continued: What just happened? Neither knew the answer. Although, during that kiss they felt complete, as if they were connected in a bond only the two could intimately feel.

"Why are you leaving?" Levy asked in a hushed tone, trying to regain her last breath. Her amber eyes twinkled at him sadly with misunderstanding. Surely, after a kiss like that, he'd… "Don't you…Don't you like Fairy Tail?" Crystalline tears filled her eyes slowly, soon to gouge out any second.

Gajeel studied her, oddly quiet. Levy's short, wavy blue hair in slight disarray while her cheeks flushed rosily, swept around her face, one with the wind. Her eyes looked sad and confused, unlike the happy and cheery ones he had come to know over time. He felt worried about another emotion, pouring towards him like warm, thick molasses…it made him feel vulnerable.

He hated that feeling.

It made him feel weak and exposed two things that he would never pass by without a fight. The harsh silence, the glaring sunlight, the immediate chemistry…he laughed. A throaty, amused laugh that caught Levy off guard completely.

Something snapped in Levy's eyes and she wiped her tears away quickly with the back of her hand. Sniffling a little she started, "You're so…so stupid! I-I Hate you!" Did he care about anything, or was it a figment of her imagination…?

Gajeel's eyes widened and he winced inwardly. Before he could explain himself, Levy bent down and reached a shaking hand towards her bag, discarded on the log. Just as her hand brushed the fabric she saw a hand warmly encircle her feminine-sized wrist. She stopped.

"For such a small shrimp," Gajeel said above her, obviously amused, "You're pretty loud." He chuckled throatily and she nit her lips, ignoring the lone tear trailing down her face. "Listen shrimp. I'm staying in Fairy Tail. _Heh. _Even if it's made up of weaklings ready to wipe anyone's left over turds." Her eyes widened in realization, letting his words sink into her. "I'm leaving 'cause the old geezer ordered Natsu, Wendy, and I for a lousy ass mission. The least it should take is two weeks."

Levy stood up, realizing his hand was still connected to her wrist. She felt…stupid. Gajeel removed his hand, looking down at her and crossing his arms over his chest, smirking. The small, heat tingle from his hand on her wrist still remained. This image of him, and this moment, would be imprinted into her mind for _eternity._

Levy blushed ashamedly and she looked away from him, smiling shyly. Her cheeriness and spunk returning to her slowly. "Idiot. Don't worry me like that ever again." She glanced back at him through her long, blue eyelashes.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied dismissively. This time he looked away from her while red tinged his cheeks. Then he reached out a hand and put it on her mound of waves with a goofy, softened look. They stared at each other and he smirked, ruffling her hair. "Later."

He gave her one last, lingering glance then turned away, walking away from her. Levy watched him go, lacing her fingers and bringing it up to her chest. "Wait!" she called.

He did and glanced back at her, slightly pissed off. "Um, I just wanted to say good luck and…" she licked her lips. "…since you made me strong, I need you to come back even stronger. I-I…believe in you. Come back home to me. The guild. Safe."

He smiled at her. Genuinely this time. "Sure shrimp. _Tch. _You…I made you promise to stay by my side. If I don't come back, whose side would you stand by?"

Levy glanced at him shyly again. What this idiot did to her….maybe he did care after all. Then she winked at him, holding a cute salute to her head. "Gajeel! I'll wait for you."

Then he was gone.

"..._We can be each other's,_

_Guiding light,_

_Through this long,_

_And winding life…"_

_0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*-0*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*_

_Rebirth…_

"It's been a month since he came back," Levy explained to Lucy worriedly, sitting on a splintery bench in the middle of the guild. She grabbed the bench hard, splinters digging heavily into the palm of her hand. "We talk sometimes but…he acts like nothing special happened between us. And I…well I thought something did."

Lucy looked at the distressed girl silently, thinking hard. Levy's eyes were full of spiraling emotions like confusion, frustration but most of all, raw hurt. Her bright, yellow bandanna looked faded and limp against her feisty blue hair framing the girls' heart-shaped face. The guild was roaring with excitement and joy. Dim rays of golden sunlight ran through the glass windows, pouring into the guild with undefined enthusiasm. The aura and feel of the guild was homely and nice, like any other day…yet Levy felt and looked otherwise. Jet and Droy tried to pester the girl out of her troubles so they could possibly help the situation…but they didn't understand. How much of an impact Gajeel had on the energetic, go-lucky girl.

"Levy…" Lucy whispered quietly, sympathetically even. Her kind, brown orbs saddened, but as an idea hit her, her charisma changed quickly. Levy glanced up and found Lucy smiling at her, while giving her a friendly wink. Levy blinked. "C'mon Levy, go talk to him," Lucy encouraged happily. "He obviously cares for you so…"

"You really think so?" Levy asked.

Lucy reached out across the table and took Levy's hand in hers, squeezing the cold fingers assuredly. "I know so."

.

.

.

_Later on that day…_

"You idiot!" Panther Lily exclaimed pitifully, shaking his head with apparent distress written across his feline features. The exceed crossed his arms and continued, "So, you're telling me that she told you to get stronger for her, when you got back?" Gajeel shrugged, although his eyes showed comprehension. "But…you can't even tell her your feelings?"

Gajeel turned his head away from his cat immaturely, although red flushed his cheeks. "_Heh. _W-What feelings?" Realizing he stuttered he scowled. "Fuck."

"My point entirely."

"The thing is Gajeel," Lily said with full seriousness. Gajeel glanced back at him from the corner of his eye, still frowning. Their gaze held and Lily realized he actually got Gajeel's attention this time. "If you keep cowering away from her…then you've proved to me, Levy, and maybe even yourself…that you're not strong."

Silence.

Gajeel opened his mouth then closed it with a sad gleam in his eyes. Panther Lily raised a small brow, knowing her hit a nerve. In a few seconds the cat got up and walked away from Gajeel, heading towards Happy and Charle.

"Fuck."

.

.

.

"Stay by your side…huh?" Levy asked herself sadly, while positioning herself in a tall grass hill looking over the city. She lied down in the moist grass, glittering like the non-existent stars in the midnight-blue sky. The deep emerald blades of the grass couldn't help but remind her of Gajeel's eyes, and how they seemed to never end. It was really late, with darkness so great that she could barely see her hand if it were right in front of her face. She sighed.

"That is what I said shrimp," a deep voice rang out in the darkness. The air becoming thick and heavy once again, as it was that month ago…

Levy said nothing, and fingered the grass with her fingers, trying to seem preoccupied. Her eyes remained sad and dark, starting to lose the glimmer and brightness she used to have.

Gajeel came from the shadows and sat next to her, noticing her body tense up instinctively. He looked over at her, and then looked out at the city with a rare, handsome genuine smile. The city was aglow with golden light, trailing throughout the buildings, shops and streets. A constant hum echoes out to them, meaning it was loud over in the city. "It's dangerous for a small girl like you to be here at this time of night," he joked, although half of what he said held mild seriousness.

Levy bit her lip, still not looking up at him. "What do you want Gajeel?"

He didn't reply for a little, a cold gust of wind blowing his hair around his sun-kissed skin. He looked over at her again, seeing her struggle stubbornly not to see his face. He frowned, and then looked away, starting to begin. "When I first got to this guild, thanks to Lluvia…I thought it was a thick load of bull. The cheery aura, warm feel, friendly interaction…worthless shit. I don't know what time it was, or when the feeling settled in…but that's when I could call this guild home."

Levy listened silently, still fidgeting with the grass.

"Phantom was hella different. I was revered, and looked upon with higher purpose. Since I was respected, I thought I was better. That thinking, led me to believe that I was…strong." He laughed painfully, and Levy peeked her gaze towards his. "Strong my ass. Strong is…everything I'm not and-"

"…That's not true!" Levy exclaimed. He looked over at her, finally feeling her gaze latched on his with no distractions. "You are strong! You protected me from Laxus and from the seven kin remember? You…" her voice softened, and she looked away, breaking the momentary connection. "You could have died."

"But that's just protection dammit!" He yelled and her eyes widened, while he ground his teeth together…ignoring the pain from his mouth. "Strong isn't just protecting Levy! It's saving. Looking after people that-that…"

Levy suggested, "Are important to you?"

"…you love," he finished quietly.

He looked over at her again and saw her eyes widen, looking at him with tears once again filling her eyes. A loud, obnoxious scream rang from the city but none of them noticed. Levy's poor, old heart began to go on a rampage again and she let the tears fall from her eyes openly, not trying to hold them back this time. No regrets.

She sat up on her knees, finally seeing what had been hidden inside for all this time. She reached out a trembling hand, and touched his cheek lovingly. "Don't you see Gajeel? You…already do that. That's the man, I imagine in my heart. That's why…that's why I love you."

This time, his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Levy…"

This time, she leaned in and kissed him, non-hesitant with no obstacle between them. He kissed her back, the kiss going to the next step, smoother and faster than before with rapid feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers and bringing his warm body towards hers, their lips still together. He smirked evilly, and knocked her to the ground, his body angling over hers in the dim moonlight, its glean protruding over them. She pulled away and stared up at him, hair disheveled with old twigs interlaced in her hair. They stared at each other, chests rising up and down together with settled expressions.

"Are you afraid?" Gajeel asked, taking a strand of her hair and moving it away from her face. He leaned in and kissed her so tenderly, she felt as if she were melting in the grass beneath her.

Levy smiled when he pulled away, her eyes twinkling prettily. "Not with you."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again, becoming more daring.

When it got to that point, she let the moment of pure bliss wash over her.

"..._When your night grows dark, _

_And you can't find your tomorrow,_

_Then you can,_

_Follow me…"_

_0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*_

_Moments in time…_

"Eh?" Lucy shrieked in the loudly in the guild, earning several curious glances to her direction. Her big, innocent brown eyes widened and pink dusted her cheeks, making her squeal a little. She sat back down to Natsu who was laughing with Happy about her. "So, it is true…" Lucy said, leaning forward on the table and putting her hands underneath her chin with a small pout. "You two are getting married."

"Yup!" Levy winked with a cheerful wink. She looked over at Gajeel who was talking rapidly to Natsu about something. Over time, the two dragon slayers, had formed a deep, formidable friendship which was refreshing for everyone. Then she smiled a little, and her ocher eyes lit up, turning her gaze back to Lucy. "It's about time. Don't you think?"

"Well…" Lucy said, moving her eyes away to the table sadly. She was happy for one of her best friends, but the reason was…she didn't want to let her go. That thinking was selfish, but the blonde celestial mage couldn't help it. Losing a friend was hard, even though she could still visit her…

"Luce," Natsu reasoned, entering the conversation. His black eyes pleaded with hers so they could meet, and in a few seconds she complied. He smiled a little goofily, and the girl mustered a small smile. "They've been dating for a few years now. It's not weird."

"Lluvia's so glad!" Lluvia bounced over to the table, grinning widely, dragging an annoyed Gray with her. They all looked over to them with welcoming looks, and greetings. Lluvia interlaced her pale hand with Gray's while her deep blue eyes-so similar to her hair-reeked with pure joy and gladness towards the newly engaged couple. "Congratulations!"

"It's sure nice to see," Bisca agreed, and they all saw Bisca coming over with Alzack. He stood behind her, while the green-haired beauty rubbed her swollen, pregnant belly affectionately. Alzack put his hand over hers and squeezed it, meeting her gaze lovingly. She smiled at him. "More kids on the way."

Gajeel smirked while Levy blushed simultaneously.

"You better take good care of our Levy," Jet and Droy chorused, coming from behind Gajeel. The black-haired dragon-slayer broke his conversation and looked back at the two men, glaring at him although they held deep sadness in their eyes. "She means a lot to us."

Gajeel chuckled, although his deep eyes held seriousness. "Of course."

.

.

.

"This beach feels amazing," Levy sang, twirling on the golden sand with the tips of her feet. Her toes dug into the warm, splendid sand while the individual crystals. "Wow! This was a nice pick for a honeymoon." She ran over to Gajeel, giggling foolishly, and grabbing his hands. His eyes widened surprisingly as she ran, pulling him into the wading, deep turquoise water.

"Hm…"Gajeel grinned, leaning close to her and putting his forehead on hers. She smiled. "We should recommend it to Natsu and the happy bunny. They're the only ones in the guild not married yet."

Levy laughed. "It's not that simple Gajeel…do you know how long it was for Mirajane and Fried?"

"True," he agreed. But then he grinned mischievously at her while she gave him a warning glance. He reached down, and put both of his hands on her waist, hoisting her up onto his shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise and she shrieked while he walked deeper into the water. Her legs started to kick frantically and she blushed.

"Put me down," she squealed loudly, although she was smiling really wide. He glanced back at her and laughed throatily. Once they got deep enough he smiled, hoisted her off him, and threw her into the water.

He watched her scream, as she escaped into the water's depths, a huge splash rising in the air while large ripples came to where she landed in the water. After a few seconds he waited for her to rise up again, but she didn't. He frowned. He only saw air bubbles rising up to the surface of the water, then soon dissipating. After a few more moments he grew worried.

Just as he bent down towards the water a hand reached from the water and grabbed his shirt, pulling the man under. This time his eyes widened as he felt the cold, wet feeling of being underwater. He waded a little, and then rose from the water, seeing Levy grinning down at him with a risen blue brow. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, relieved yet slightly irritated.

"Shrimp…" he warned, getting from sitting position and staring down at her. "Don't ever do that again?"

"What do you mean?" she batted her eyes at him innocently, bending down and sending a torrent of water towards him. He grinned, and sent a larger one towards her making her laugh.

Then he ran towards her, kicking water at her with his feet. Her eyes went into an 0 shape and she started to run away, heading towards the beach. He picked up his pace, and soon got to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her petite body to his. Her heavy breaths echoed in the now, quiet beach and her wet blue hair stuck to her face, dripping the salt water. They stared together, clothes like second skin to them, as they stared at the horizon. The sky was made up of warm colors like pink, and orange with a setting sun in the middle, no clouds visible today. She leaned against him, and put her hands over his, looking through her salt-crusted eyelashes to meet his eyes.

Another warm breeze came and he looked down at her, bending down and catching her wet, salty lips in his own.

This was paradise.

.

.

.

"OK then," Bisca said, while biting her lip. All the woman sat in a circle, smiling over at Levy while she opened presents for her baby shower. "Who is going to be the godmother then?" She pursed her lips while Levy only smiled, and put diapers in a bin. "Is it going to be me? Or Lucy?"

Levy glanced over at her two closest girl friends, eyes unsure about this decision. She didn't even know. "Um…both?" she inquired sheepishly. She saw both of the women's eyes harden and they turned their gazes on each other. Although the two were friends, being a godmother was a blessing.

"I was her maid of honor at her wedding," Lucy explained with a grin, crossing her arms and nodding. She peeked one eye open and Bisca's eyes flashed angrily.

"So! That doesn't mean anything! The day her wedding happened, was when my baby was bein' born," Bisca reminded with a smirk. "That's the reason I couldn't come. Remember?"

Erza, who had gotten sick of the fighting, sighed loudly. All gaze turned to the red-haired beauty. She raised her deep brown eyes to them maturely, ready to smooth things over. "When Jellal and I had our first baby, I had a hard time deciding too. Lucy is one of my best friends," Lucy grinned and gave thumbs up. "But so are Mirajane and few others. But you know what I came up with?" she asked with a wicked smile. They shivered. "Just have a few more kids. Makes things a lot easier."

Levy blushed.

Gajeel walked into the room, scratching his neck while frowning. He looked at all of them, but when his gaze landed on Levy he grinned. "Maybe she's right," he suggested with a shrug. "After this baby, I think we'll get pretty busy."

All of the woman laughed while Levy turned beet red.

"Gajeel!"

"..._Someday we'll look back and see,_

_Our footprints in the sand,_

_Sometimes you would carry me. _

_And sometimes,_

_You'd be in my hands…"_

_0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*0-*_

_Two hearts becoming one…_

"You know what I learned?" Levy asked Gajeel one night, while she nursed her baby, beaming when she saw it gurgle. She reached out a tender hand and played with the wavy, black strands, curling them around her pinky finger. Then she looked up at Gajeel who was watching her silently with those same, intense green eyes she had grown accustomed to over the years.

"What?" he asked, walking up behind her, and putting both of his arms around her slender waist. She instantly felt warm and flustered, as she did all those years ago. He craned his neck and kissed her warm cheek, reaching out a hand from her waist and squeezing the baby's fat, chunky leg. "Can I take him real quick?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's done anyway," she answered tiredyl. He grabbed the baby gently from the mom and brought the babt to him with a grin, throwing the baby in the air. He laughed while he saw the baby squeal in pure, innocent delight, falling into his father's arms, ready to be thrown in the air again.

Levy smiled, and her eyes softened. She saw this interaction every day, but it was always as if she'd seen it the first time. "Be careful Gajeel," she said softly, while the baby chortled mid air. "Please."

He turned his gaze to her, while he held the baby in his arms, tickling the warm, soft skin in between the legs. "Of course. The little shrimp is excited though." They both smiled while the baby kept laughing and smiling, filled with the joy as bright, as and hotter than the sun.

"What did you want to tell me again hun?" he asked, focusing his attention briefly back to his spouse. The baby frowned and began to kick, ready to be thrown in the air again, or tickled. Gajeel smiled a little, and rocked the baby back and forth softly.

Levy sat down in a chair, full with exhaustion from taking care of the baby. She glanced down, and then looked back at him with that cute smile, winning him over once again. "I just wanted to say that…I love you Gajeel."

He grinned and walked towards her, tucking the baby under his arm playfully. The baby squealed with glee. He reached down and gave his wife a chaste kiss on her lips, making it seem as if that light brush on her lips were from the wind. His smile broadened as she blushed infamously.

"I love you too."

"_Where your roads,_

_I will follow, _

_When your heart bleeds,_

_Then you can follow me…"_


End file.
